


Comfort in the arms of friends

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Threesomes that Depa and Obi-Wan had all over the galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friendship, Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post all those comics where he goes first undercover then half darksidder, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After his travels to the Darkside and then to the Light again, Quinlan Vos is a little lost coming back to the Temple.Luckily, he has somme good friends ready to help.The first chapter is without sex, if people just want to read friendship and Obi-wan conforting Quinlan, but be warned that the rest will be explicit!This story can be read independently from the serie.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Quinlan entered his rooms and let his backpack fall on the couch.

Here he was.

In the Temple again.

A reformed Dark Sider.

It had been months since he had been in his small apartment and he had stayed only three days the last time. It was bare: he had always collected more memories than trinkets and when his Padawan had been Knighted, he had left the apartment they shared and let her have what they had brought back sometimes from their mission.

And now? He had seen his former Master and his former Padawan when he was in the Halls of Healing, but they had left three days ago for a mission. Quinlan checked his terminal. From his closest friends, two were also on mission, one was listed missing, Obi-Wan was in the Temple, and…two others were dead. He toyed with the idea to comm Obi-Wan for a minute, then closed the terminal. It was late, more dinner time than anything, a Councillor had probably hard days.

To stay busy, he made the bed, then he sat on it. It had taken him four minutes. And now?

What were people doing when they arrived home after a long absence?

After a second of hesitation, he made himself an infusion. He had used so much stims when he was away than the Healers had forbidden him anything stronger. With the mug, he sat on the couch. He took a sip and burnt his tongue, searched somewhere to put it, remembered he had wanted to pick up some small table and hadn’t had the time, put it on the floor and took a few steps, going to the window.

He stood there, watching Coruscant for a long moment. Time passed, shuttles crossed from one side of the window to another, and he stood there, his respiration too fast, arms crossed and nails digging into the flesh of his arms in an effort to stay calm.

He was fine. He was totally fine. They had let him leave the Halls of Healing because the feeling of so many suffering was a nightmare with his special gifts, he wasn’t going to crawl back to them.

That being said, that wasn’t working. The walls were closing on him and it wasn’t working! He couldn’t stay there right now.

He turned, swore viciously when his feet caught the mug that he had totally forgotten.

He wasn’t really sure where he was going until he found himself knocking on Obi-Wan and Depa’s door. He waited a little but nothing came. His shoulders dropped. With the war, it was no surprise that nobody was home, they were probably still in the Council Room. He turned to leave and just at that moment, the door opened.

“Quinlan Vos!”

“Master Bilaba..” He bowed, more habits than anything, “I was searching for Obi-Wan, I’m sorry to bothe-“

She had him by his arm and was dragging him inside before he ended his sentence. Obi-Wan was leaving the bedroom, tying his belt, feet bare, and Quinlan suddenly understood what he had interrupted and turned to Depa Billaba, and yes, she was wearing outer tunic and pants, but she was barefoot and without inner tunic.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Of course, you should have.”

She disappeared into the bedroom and came back with her boots and a bundle of clothes.

“I will go and find an unsuspecting victim to trash in the training rooms. Play nice, boys.”

And she left them.

“Did you eat?” Obi-Wan asked and after Quinlan’s answer, he went to warm them some porridge.

“For dinner?” Quinlan remarked. Not that he was opposed to the idea but in his memories, his old friend was more of the vegetables and whole grains for dinner when things were fine, and only a few strong drinks when they weren’t.

“It’s comfort food and I suspect you need it.”

“Well, a good shot of that liquor Organa sent you…”

                “I’m not giving you alcohol. Come, sit with me.”

Quinlan sat down. He wasn’t even finding a good joke about what he had interrupted and he hadn’t the energy to search. But as he ate, he realized that he had been hungry and as the level of food in the bowl diminished, he felt better, if only by a margin.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Obi-Wan asked when the food was all gone.

“Words are more your forte than mine. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Do you want me to talk?”

Quinlan shrugged.

"It will be okay," Obi-Wan said softly. "Breathe. Just breathe. Can you reach for the Force?"

“I don’t dare. What if it’s dark?”

Obi-Wan didn’t insist. That was something Quinlan liked in him. Obi-Wan didn’t like when people tried to force his hand in talking about his feelings and he extended to people the same curtesy.

Obi-Wan put some documentary on the holonet and Quinlan let the mating habits of the Peko peko become some sort of background noises. Just next to him, Obi-Wan was a warm presence, in the tangible world and in the Force, and Quinlan let that presence lure him into calm.

He was safe. If something came, Obi-Wan would be there. Without realizing it, he slipped into sleep more restful that he had had for days. Later, strong arms carried him and he almost opened an eye, but there was that friendly, familiar Force presence, then the comfort of a mattress and he knew no more.

The next morning, conscience came slowly, between warm sheets and a strong body behind him. That wasn’t so surprising, before that mess, he had an healthy if irregular sex life, but he knew that Force presence.

He was in bed with Obi-Wan.

How had he…??? No, they hadn’t had sex, he was sure of it. He was unhinged by the last month, but he was sure he wouldn’t do that. Also, Obi-Wan was happily in love with Depa Billaba and his friendship with Quinlan wouldn’t have stopped a very strong NO if Quinlan had tried.

He slowly left the bed, wishing very hard Obi-Wan wouldn’t wake up, then left the bedroom. On the couch in the small living room, there was a bedroll and a pillow and he grimaced. Depa had slept on the couch because her lover was babysitting.

“Abandon those dark thoughts and come have breakfast with me.”

He was so out of his game that he jumped at Depa’s voice, and almost broke a potted plant in turning to bow.

She had a small smile on her lips, her hairs down and was preparing some fruit salad. Quinlan’ stomach growled.

“There is no need to bow. We aren’t in the Council Room, after all, and I’m much more interested in your help eating all of that than in a half-hearted respect.”

And after a second of hesitation, he joined her. He felt ravenous, the effect of a good night of sleep. He even found in him a tentative joke:

“I left him in the same state I found him, I swore.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it. If you had had sex with him, you would be very much still sleeping, and with more marks than that.”

He was so surprised he almost choked on a berry and Depa laughed at his expression.

Then, she became more serious:

“Quinlan, Obi-Wan and I have a fortnight before we ship again.”

He nodded, not understanding why she told him that.

“Your days are yours, of course, but since you’re alone in the Temple and in need of comfort while you search for your bearings again, you’re most welcome here. The days, the nights, what you need…”

“That would put a damper of your sex life,” and yes, he was definitely feeling better if he could talk like that to a Councillor, even one of the friendliest of the bunch.

“You say that like a public is something Obi-Wan and I disliked. Or as if it wouldn’t give us motivation to hit some interesting clubs again. Obi-Wan has quite a success in the backrooms.”

“I don’t…I…Master Billaba!!!”

And she laughed again and it was as clear as a crystal symphony of Rodia, as pure as the Force, and Quinlan suddenly knew he would be fine.

He was home, in the Temple, among his people, and he would be fine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, living with other Jedi was exactly what Quinlan had needed to get back on his feet.

After only six days sleeping on Obi-Wan and Depa’s couch, he felt more himself than he had in months. He went to see his appointed mind healer every day, exercised lightly in the training halls and spend all the time he could with them. After ten days, he felt like a Jedi, if a Jedi with a difficult experience behind him, and not anymore like a time bomb.

There was a sort of bubbling joy infusing those quarters, a peace full of laugh. The pair didn’t let the war and its miseries enter their quarters.

It wasn’t always easy and some evenings, they came back from the Council with too old eyes and a grimace on their mouths. But those evenings, he saw them make more efforts for each other in shape of easy things, baths and comfort foods and foot massage. For the first time in years, he thought he should perhaps search someone to share this type of relationship and not his quick, usual, tumble in the sheets only.

It was so different from what he had thought they had. If someone had asked him before, he would have said that Depa and Obi-Wan spend their evenings reading other Jedi’s paperwork and correcting their grammar for fun. He had been an idiot, he thought, while he was nursing an herbal tea and letting Depa teach him new ways to cheat at cards, while Obi-Wan napped with his head on his lover’s lap.

And the warmth of their relationship wasn’t the only thing surprising him. He didn’t spend his time thinking about his friends’ sex life but if he had, he would have bet about vanilla sex twice a month… 

For a Jedi’s spy, he needed to work on shedding his bias. When Depa had asked if he would be ok if they came home later one day, he had only asked where they were going because he had always been a gossip.

He wasn’t really expecting an answer. He wasn’t really expecting _that_ answer! Now, he couldn’t stop himself from picturing it, flushing from the images.

Obi-Wan and Depa had apparently a more interesting sex life that he could ever imagine. And sometimes, the idea… What were they looking for, in a third? He wasn’t in love with them, but …. How long had it been since his sex life had been more than a string of lovers never seen again, and some…ok, he could confess it, some vanilla sex, because he just wanted to get off and it was easier finding someone for that sort of sex that bothering with the more peculiar clubs.

His mind went again to the clubs that his two friends frequented… Now that he saw Obi-Wan in the evenings, without the Councillor’s persona, he could see it.

His warmth, his smiles, the fire of his hair and his sparkling eyes. Depa probably didn’t have difficulties finding someone to share him with. And Depa. With her smart quips and her long hair and her presence… And she had beautiful eyes too. How come he had never before remarked them? He recognized now that she made him weak in the knees when she laughed at one of his jokes.

Quinlan Vos hadn’t become one of the most successful undercover Jedi by refusing risks.

The next morning at breakfast, he simply asked. The yes was immediate but the discussion after more long that he believed it would be.

And that too felt good.

How sure they wanted to be sure it wouldn’t hurt their friendship. How important it was for them. That also made him think about his wilder years and how young Quinlan hadn’t been very careful with himself.

But he didn’t regret it. Not when it had led to that moment, sitting against the headboard of their bed, with Obi-Wan’s head bobbing between his legs.

“He has quite a mouth, don’t you think?” Depa remarked. She was as naked as them, sitting in a comfy chair next to the window, a glass of wine in her hand, watching her lover go down with talent on their friend.

“Like a dream,” admitted Quinlan, “didn’t think humans could-”

Obi-Wan pressed his tongue flat along the underside and Quinlan lost track of what he was saying to moan. He wasn’t surprised to see that his old friend could smirk and give a blowjob at the same time: it was totally Obi-Wan. But he couldn’t be vexed at a man taking him deeper any second and massaging his balls with his hand like that.

“Slower, beloved,” Depa ordered, “Let Quinlan enjoy the experience before making him come.” Quinlan groaned at her voice. He had never tried something like that but discovered he liked it. Her gaze felt like a caress itself and her voice, all silk and steel, made him want to kneel and ask for orders.

He stroked Obi-Wan’s hair, cupped his cheek. In the Force, Obi-Wan was radiating contentment and desire and safety and it was almost as good as the eager mouth caressing him.

“Force, Obi…Your tongue, your mouth…” He thrusted up and Obi-Wan just took him deeper, swallowing around him, his eyes closing, sparkling in the Force like a damn firework.

“Kriff,” Quinlan swore.

“You’re good,” Depa encouraged, “don’t be afraid. Obi-Wan can take it. Our ginger hedonist here likes to deepthroat Cathars when he wants to have fun. Have you ever seen how thick they are?”

Quinlan groaned again, the sound punched out his chest, and prolonged in a gasp when a lightsaber-calloused hand cupped his balls again.

Those two would kill him, but what an end…

Depa grinned smugly. She had probably felt his lust skyrocket in the Force with her words.

“It can be exhausting, the Council. We need to do things that push us out of our worries. When we had more time, before the war, Obi-Wan and I liked to hit the clubs once a week and well…he’s curious, you know that. Do you know how many species are on Coruscant? And the only common thing is that everybody likes to have fun.”

Obi-Wan grunted around his mouthful. His two hands were busy caressing Quinlan, who could see from here how hard Obi-Wan was.

“I think my favourite encounter was that Twil’ek accountant, but Obi-Wan’s certainly was those three days we spend with a Besalik dancer.”

That was it, Quinlan was done. Three other thrusts, fucking Obi-Wan’s throat and a cry like he was dying and he shoot his seed straight into that willing mouth.

Once he could remember which way was up, he patted Obi-Wan’s head, searching for words.

The bed dipped a little when Depa joined them. He watched her kiss Obi-Wan in a long, deep kiss. If he had some air in his lungs, he would have whimpered at the idea of his seed on their tongues. He had not even kissed Depa yet!

They turned to him in tandem and he gulped at the expression on their faces, then Obi-Wan winked and Quinlan suddenly laughed.

Sex was good. But it was because it was sex with them, with his friends. It was not only getting off, it was sharing something with them.

He leaned down, very slowly to let Depa move if she didn’t want his kiss, but she turned her head and kissed him first. It started chaste but soon, she was taking control and he opened for her.

And when it was done, she winked too and he laughed again and went to claim a second kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

 “What do you want now?” Obi-Wan asked, his head pillowed on Quinlan’s belly. His own cock was still hard and flushed, curving against his belly, but he didn’t seemed in a hurry to take care of it.

Quinlan hesitated. Depa caressed his dreads and he purred, closing his eyes.

“Trust us to say no if it’s something we don’t want,” she said, “like we trust you to refuse something that would displease you.”

He turned his head for a kiss. Depa kissed like she was taking command of a battlefield and it was intoxicating. They lost a few minutes to kisses and some heavy petting. Obi-Wan’s appreciative gaze was like a caress on their skins. In the shell of her ear, encouraged by the kisses, he asked.

“Oh Force yes,” Quinlan heard Obi-Wan said, not even pretending he hadn’t heard. The redhead joined them again, kissing slowly the powerful back of Quinlan, lower, lower, and Quinlan rolled over his belly to give access, putting his head on Depa’s lap.

“Perhaps I could do something for you when I’m there,” he joked, and she smiled.

“Later,” she answered, scratching her neck, “if it’s been long, you wouldn’t do very well down there.” And he would have been vexed if Obi-Wan hadn’t chosen that second to part his cheeks, blowing on his hole.

Quinlan squeaked and Depa caressed his hair again.

“How long?” She asked and he searched in his mind, adding years and finally answering:

“Almost ten years”, and then he tensed because the sensation of lube was foreign, all those years making him forget how sensitive that part of his body was. But Obi-Wan certainly knew what he was doing. It almost surprised the Kiffar; he remembered that part as something his lovers had done to rush to the main event, and he would confess, if asked, that he just did it to be sure he wouldn’t hurt them, when he was in the other position. Obi-Wan didn’t seem of the same opinion. He acted like fingering Quinlan was a treat itself, taking half an eternity.

Quiet, nonsense syllables escaped Quinlan as the ginger Jedi opened him, slowly, cautiously, and made sparks dance along Quinlan’s nerves, rubbing against his prostate, stretching him, little by little. Quinlan couldn’t have said how long it took. He only knew he was melting into the mattress long before Obi-Wan deemed him ready and that Depa never stopped petting his hairs, telling him tales of pleasure and joy found in the meeting of flesh, stories so hot that her voice only would have made him come if his last orgasm hadn’t been so satisfying.

Then they helped him roll over his back, because he wanted to see Obi-Wan, and his friend took him, in a long, smooth movement.

Quinlan closed his eyes, tipping his head off. Obi-Wan kissed his throat, still immobile in him, the sensation somewhere between pain and pleasure. It had been years since Quinlan had let a lover do that and he had forgotten how intimate it was. He was half hard between them and his erection only flagged down a little at the burn.

Obi-Wan kissed his throat again, peppered little bites on his jaw, patient, and impossibly warm and hard in him. After a moment, Quinlan started squirming and Obi-Wan had a laugh.

“Patience,” he said, licking Quinlan’s lips, then he started a slow rhythm that made Quinlan whine. It was like that rhythm made him feel even more the cock piercing him. He looked up at Depa and she was against the headboard, watching them with burning eyes, touching herself slowly. Quinlan saw a hint of gold and realized her nipples piercings weren’t the only ones she had. Just at that moment, Obi-Wan pushed against his prostate with more strength and Quinlan wailed, forgetting about that glimpse of metal. Obi-Wan seemed to drove deeper into him at every thrust and when Quilan put his hands on his shoulders, he took the hint, sharing a long kiss, only broken when Quinlan moaned again on a particularly hard thrust.

“You felt so damn good. So kriffin tight,” Obi-Wan praised and Quinlan whined again. He had forgotten how good that could be, how could he have been so stupid.

Depa took his hand and Quinlan used it as an anchor as the pleasure menaced to took him away.

“You’re doing so good,” Depa murmured, “and you like it so much. Why did you refuse that to yourself for years? If it’s the lack of trust for strangers, come to us, dear one, every time you need.”

She leaned down on him and kissed him deep; before adding, “I will even teach you to take Obi-Wan and my strap-on at the same time if you’re so good every time.”

“Please,” pleaded Quinlan, arching his back, without being sure what he asked for.

“Not yet, dear,” she ordered and he knew he would obey.

Obi-Wan came with a low growl, slumping over Quinlan, panting against his collarbone.

Quinlan whined. His cock was hard rock again but Depa batted his hand away when he tried to correct that.

Obi-Wan rolled over next to Quinlan, pressing soft kisses against his shoulders, then taking his mouth in a long, grateful kiss.

“Good hips movement,” Quinlan quipped against his mouth and the laugh of Obi-Wan made his lips irresistible, he had to kiss him again. Depa shifted on the bed and put herself on Quinlan’s legs. She made quite a view, her hair down, her smile, the gold of her piercing attracting attention to her nipples.

“Put your fingers in me,” she asked and Quinlan pushed easily two of them into her, using his thumb to rub her clit, groaning deeply at how wet she was. His hands moved to her hips and they both stilled. Then Depa smiled and moved and Quinlan groaned again when her body welcomed him. She was tight and wet and warm and smiling at him, and he took a few careful breaths to be sure it wouldn’t meet a premature end.

Obi-Wan sat next to Depa, kissing her, then let a trail of small kisses and bites on her throat. One of his hands caressed the place where the other two were joined, then he pushed the tip of a finger beside Quinlan’s cock, making the other man whinged a plea.

“Shhh,” Depa encouraged, “We have you,” and she rocked gently, taking him higher and higher in a long spiral. Obi-Wan’s fingers and mouth danced on their bodies, sucking, rubbing, teasing, the three of them tangled together in a lazy slide to pleasure. Quinlan came first, the pleasure deep in a way he didn’t know possible, and Depa followed, helped by Obi-Wan’s fingers between the lips of her sex.

Wallowing in the hormones swimming in his blood, Quinlan lay there, watching as Obi-Wan helped Depa onto her back, tossing one of her legs on his shoulder and put his mouth on her sex. Depa arched with a yell, but he didn’t relent, and Quinlan realized it was a sound of great pleasure and not of overstimulation. With wet noises, clinging to her hips with his two hands, he licked Quinlan’s semen out of her and Depa mewled, more vocal that she had been all evening, until he finally succeed in licking her to a second orgasm.

“If the Temple ever need money, you need to make a holosextape,” Quinlan remarked and Obi-Wan, his lips still shining, his beard a mess, muffled his laugh against Depa’s belly.

They stumbled to the fresher, already yawning, exhausted, then stripped the bed and thrown the dirty sheets in a corner of the room instead of in the laundry chute, minds already half-asleep, and cuddled, the three of them under the covers.

“Remember,” Depa promised, as Obi-Wan was already dead to the world, “Every time you need comfort, presence, or help. You’re not alone in the Temple.”

And cradled in their arms, Quinlan slept, without nightmares or terrors.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
